


play it the way you feel it

by CandaceMarie



Series: Awkward Morning After (but not really) [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, M/M, Musical Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandaceMarie/pseuds/CandaceMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock has a sex dream about McCoy so he writes a piece of music about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play it the way you feel it

**Author's Note:**

> AN: To fully understand and appreciate this story, please take a few seconds to go and read the series description.

Spock treating the crew to his musical talents was not a frequent occurrence, but it wasn't a rare one either. McCoy doubted that Spock would ever admit to feeling enjoyment, but he seemed to believe that playing music was a logical way to spend his downtime.

Tonight was one of the nights that Spock choose to play for others, instead of just alone in his quarters. But tonight's song was different than any McCoy had ever heard him play before. It was slow, enticing, and hypnotic, but at the same time it possessed a palpable sense of longing.

McCoy stared at Spock's long, sensitive fingers as they roamed over the instrument, producing the lovely piece of music. His gaze moved to Spock's face, trying to find even a hint of the feelings that were in the song being reflected in his features.

Before McCoy even had the chance to wonder who or what the song was about, Spock opened his eyes and looked at him intently, all doubt leaving McCoy immediately. And, in that moment, McCoy knew he was in trouble. Because if the dream he had last night was anything close to the real thing, he didn't know how he would survive it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> story title taken from Dreams by Stevie Nicks (check out the cover by Gabrielle Aplin & Bastille!)


End file.
